supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernannya News on the Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Massacre
The Day of the Massacre Daisy: "Six people have died and two are in critical condition at hospital after a gunman opened fire during a Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Release Party." see policemen surronding the house used and people getting brought out Daisy: "The shooter has been identified as 22-year old Samadi Alizo, who is of Italian descent." see Samadi Alizo's mugshot Daisy: "The victims include a Russian cosplayer, a father of three, a 12-year old girl, a couple and an 11-year old girl, two victims, a Japanese man and a Irish-American cosplayer remain in critical condition" The Seventh Victim Daisy: "The Japanese Cyrus cosplayer who broke character and tried to save the late Carol and Julie during the doomed party in a feeble attempt from the shooter has died in hospital, He was shot in the back, Jun Tadachi was twenty-nine years old and traveled with friends to North Supernannya, his friend Akira Masaki, aged 25, one of the injured, he was shot in the arm, who hosted the party and booked the house." Akira: "I just remember windows smashing then a gunman came in, he was shouting in Arabic, and he shot the Galactic Grunt cosplayer when he tried to talk sense into him, Alexei was the first to die, I have it recorded on tape." Daisy: "The autopsy revealed he died of spinal injuries, a brain hemorrhage, a ruptured liver and intestine, which resulted in blood loss, he never recovered in hospital." plays the recording Samadi (recording): "Allahu Akbar!" are heard Alexei (recording): "What's this supposed to solve?" Samadi (recording): "It's for the children killed by American imperialist air strikes in Syria, you people only care for a Zionist's game." Alexei (recording): "I'm Russian, not American! Would any of the kids in Syria would love to hear that you shot up in their name?, Do yo----" hear a gunshot from the recorder and people screaming Akira: "All of it was caught on tape, when the gunman cornered the two girls, Jun went down and used himself as a human shield, Here's both of them begging for their life." Carol: (recording) "Mommy, Daddy, save me...." hear footsteps then gunfire go off and a thump Daisy: "Jun Tadachi was known for a contoversial ban on children at his last release party." Stable Condition Daisy: “The supposed ninth victim, Ryu Tomodi is now in stable condition after 2 weeks in a coma, the man had suffered sixteen rifle bullet wounds including several in his knees and arms, several bludgeon wounds to his body and head, he went under a 48-hour operation and is making a recovery.” Guilty, the man who emptied his rifle into a Ghetsis cosplayer Daisy: “Samadi Alizo, 22 has been found guilty of eight murders, the brutal torture of a man and sexual misconduct.” mugshot is showm Daisy: “Samadi has been reported to have no remorse over the brutal torture of 32-year old Ryu Tomodi and said he would have done the same even if he was a 2 year old.” Rat Poison Newscaster: "Masaru Takazawa, a survivor of the doomed party has died at the age of 23." see a picture of Masaru in cosplay Newscaster: "The doctors found arsenic in Masaru's bloodstream and the coroner said that he poisoned himself, he died in hospital after collapsing in the TT10 base for the inquests." see Daisy, Masaru's mother Aiko and Kouta Kouta: "Masaru never recovered from watching Carol and Julie die in front of him, When I saw him clutch his stomach in pain, he fell to the floor and I saw blood come out of his mouth." Aiko: "Masaru took his frustration out on Ali, Samadi's, because before he killed Samadi, Samadi wasn't there for Masaru to take his grief and anger out on, but stopped after Komal gave my sob a hug and tell him it wasn't his fault the girls had died." Kouta: "Masaru stopped eating, he wouldn't leave his accommodation room, He constantly screamed and had obscenity-ridden tantrums in Japanese, at the end of his life, Me and him had sake, he put a lethal dose of arsenic inside his, when we walked down to our inquest interview, he succumbed to the poison, Toshio couldn't save him but recongised the poison."Category:Transcripts